Lico
by ThisShipShallSail
Summary: This is a short Leo and Nico one-shot. I'm bored, so...don't judge me :P R&R and check out my other stories :) this might be a bit triggering.


**This is just because I'm bored. Please R&R, and I don't own the characters, Rick does. Enjoy C:**

_Chapter One – Nico's POV:_

He's the joker, the one who you could never take seriously.

So, naturally, when Leo Valdez approached me on the Argo II, I got a tiny bit scared. People scare me, being judged scares me. Leo jumps to conclusions and shows people up. I'm scared of rejection, and so I end up not taking the chance. I hide in the shadows, push away anyone who could possibly understand. I long for human company, yet I fear it. It's pathetic, and I hate myself for it.

"Hey, I need some help. Could you?" Leo proposes. This could be a prank, or a trick. Or I'm just being overdramatic, as usual. I purse my lips, until eventually, I nod slowly. My dignity's on the line here – I trust him more than I realised. I follow him to his room, where he's been in for days, concentrating on some device or robot or whatever it is this time.

He shuts the door behind me, and I step further into his room, looking at my feet. Suddenly, my chin is being lifted up with gentle hands, and Leo is staring into my eyes. He crashes his lips into mine, and I can't help but kiss him back. His lips are soft, and I can feel my brain going fuzzy. Just him and me, in his cabin, kissing, and I was content.

Seconds felt like hours, and we broke apart. He was looking at me, stunned. I heard someone muffling a laugh from the corner of his room. Of course this was a trick. Nothing good ever happens to Nico Di' Angelo. I turn and storm out, but can't help but look back to see a guilty looking Leo, staring after me. With a glare, I block him out and walk a bit faster. Where to? I don't know. As long as I don't have to face human interaction, I'll be happy.

"Nico," I hear Jason mumble softly. "Leave," I demand. If he doesn't, he'll see my weakness. He'll see the salty tears run down my face, and he'll know that I'm broken. I can feel Jason hesitating, and he decides to stay. Sighing, I summon my dead minions. "Leave, or else," I threaten. I know Jason can take down them easily, and he knows it too, but he gets it, somehow. He leaves, and I'm alone. Finally alone.

Why does this always happen to me? Something good happens, and it's not actually real? I thought I liked Percy, but when Leo's lips touched mine, I felt something there. Something different. Different to the guys I'd been secretly dating, mortals. Leo's special. But he probably hates me – everyone hates me.

I return to my cabin, avoiding people. When I get there, I reach under my pillow to find the blade. I have to deal with the pain in some way, and it's an addiction. I haven't gone a day without cutting for months. The cuts are always fresh, but nobody ever notices. I drag the blade across my skin, pushing in deep. Blood immediately spills from the wound, but I don't stop. I make multiple cuts, more than usual. I stop at eleven, satisfied.

Right at that moment, I hear a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" I hear Leo's voice. "No," I reply, trying to keep calm. I hear a quiet sigh. I slip the blade back under the pillow, and start panicking. I need some bandages, quick. At that moment, Leo decides to enter.

I hide my arms behind my back, and stare at my toes, hoping he won't notice my tear-stained face. I push past him, out of the room, and to the medical supply. As fast as I can, I put bandages on my arms. I glance behind me, but Leo is nowhere to be seen. I sigh in relief, and pull my sleeves down once more.

I'm about to leave, my hand on the door, when I freeze. I heard a voice. "You cut," It was a males voice. I slowly turn around, to see Frank staring at me, bewildered. "No," I reply. "I cut myself while making food," I lie. Okay, my lies suck. "Really? Eleven times, all the way up your arms?" He raises an eyebrow. I nod, because there's nothing else I can do. "Okay," Is all he says. _Okay? _He accepts it? None of that bull shit about 'it'll be okay, you don't need to cut' or whatever.

"I do too," Frank mumbles. Now that got my attention. "Oh," My clever reply. "Don't tell Hazel?" He pleads. I shake my head – I won't. He gives me a small, tentative, and obviously fake smile. I return it. And so, we part ways, as if nothing had happened. But it had happened, I can't change that.

"Nico!" I hear a certain Son of Hephaestus's voice ring just as I'm about to re-enter my cabin. "Leo!" I mock his enthusiasm. He blushes. Why is he blushing? Ugh, who cares. "It was a dare, I'm really sorry," Leo sounds desperate. "Save it," I hiss sharply. "But...What if I liked it?" Valdez asks, fiddling with something in his hands. I look up, my eyes widening.

Leo puts the object back into his magical tool belt and looks at me. I meet his gaze. "I like you," Leo stutters. He slowly walks up to me, cautious. He experimentally cups my cheek with his hand. It slides down onto my neck, his other hand joining it. He looks into my eyes again. "I like you," And this time, he says it with confidence. Without waiting for my reaction, he pulls me into a kiss. It's better than before, because this time, we both want it. We stumble into my room, and he pushes me onto my bed. Soon enough, we're naked, cuddling. My leg is on top of him, and I'm hugging him sideways.

I lean over and kiss him softly, teasing. This will make him want more. He deepens the kiss, climbing on top of me, and we make out for a while, the warmth of his body making my skin tingle magically. Then, I hear a gasp, and see a flustered Annabeth at the door. I look up at Valdez to see him grin. "Hey, Annabeth!" He waves, as I blush. "I-I'm-gods!" She looks beyond shocked. She turns away and leaves, shaking her head, muttering something. As soon as she's closed the door, Leo burst out laughing. "Did you see her face?" He bursts into more laughter. I can't resist a smirk. We lay there in complete bliss, simply enjoying each other's company.

He's the joker, the one who you could never take seriously. Maybe, yes. But he's my joker. After today, I don't care. He's mine, and I love him. I do.


End file.
